


wherever you stray i'll follow

by spookyfoot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/pseuds/spookyfoot
Summary: “Ah. Got it. I figured as much, you’re just fun to mess with.”“And you’re the absolute worst.”“You can say that again,” Keith says, strolling out of his room to lean against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.“I’m the absolute best, obviously,” says Pidge.“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”“Now for the most important question: when's the wedding—”“Well we haven’t really talked abo—““—and who’s the flower girl, because I call dibs for Baebae—““Nope sorry, already promised that to Hunk,” Keith says, cool as anything.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. scrambled eggs

The diner is full this morning. Shiro would know; after his disastrous attempts at feeding himself the least he could do was find somewhere decent nearby for breakfast. And if he happens to take some pie home with his scrambled eggs than so be it. It’s not like Matt can judge him considering Matt lives on a diet of sour straws and Mountain Dew.

All in all, Shiro’s lucky he’s a regular because Nyla saved a back booth for him. He slides in, places his usual order and settles in to people watch.

“Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

It takes Shiro a little while to think of a response that isn’t something something sit on my face something something. “Yea-Ye-Yeaps.”

Shiro’s new companion is lean, a little wiry, with shoulder length hair, a long scar up his left cheek, and a wry smile hanging around his lips. “Never heard that one before.”

“It got a little…stuck on the way out. I’m Shiro.”

“Keith. Nice to meet you.”


	2. mistletoe

It’s the first holiday season since Shiro and Keith moved in together in August. Granted it’s been more difficult than Keith realized. Not that living with Shiro is anything other than great, it’s just terribly great. Shiro’s an awful cook but a great roommate. It’s just. There’s only one shower and it’s in the hall. A very small, very narrow hall.

  
Keith comes home from class to find the apartment strung up with lights, smelling like cookies and gas fireplace merrily crackling away. Shiro’s nowhere in sight, but the shower’s running.

  
Keith flushes and pretends it the heat from the first. He heads from the kitchen, through the living room, towards the narrow hallways that splits into a T, their bedrooms at either end with the bathroom in between.

  
The shower turns off and there’s a brief pause before the door swings open, letting out a cloud of steam. Shiro comes out with only a towel around his waist, drops of water sliding down his chest.

  
“Keith! When did you get home?”

  
“Just now. Did you make cookies?”

  
Shiro’s face is flushed, though it’s probably just from the shower. “No, I just picked some up at the store and Allura put them in the oven so the apartment would smell nice.”

  
“She was over earlier?”

  
“Yeah she helped decorate.”

  
Keith’s eyes slide away from Shiro’s chest, up to the ceiling, where a sprig of mistletoe is hanging like the sword of Damocles. “Is that why…”

“Yeah, she thought it would be funny.”

“Very funny,” Keith says weakly.

Shiro steps a little closer. There are water droplets clinging to his eyelashes. He doesn’t move.

Keith closes his eyes and leans in. At least I’ll have an excuse.


	3. you're dating????

It starts when Matt moves out of Shiro’s apartment and Keith moves in.

Pidge is lounging in the hallway, ostensibly helping her brother pack and Keith unpack but she’s far more interested in Keith’s computer which will probably go through several iterations before all the boxes are empty.

“So when did you two start dating?” She asks, apropos of nothing. Shiro trips on air, sending a pile of blankets spilling at Pidge’s feet.

Shiro has no idea what to say.

“I mean, Matt’s always complaining that Keith is like your third roommate and that he should be paying rent. And now he’s your only roommate and he’s paying half the rent, but that box has his name on it and you’re taking it into your room.” Pidge looks amused, like she’s anticipating the joy of watching Shiro try to logic his way out of this one. Shiro sighs and sets the box down.

“Look, please don’t say anything…

“Ah, got it, so it’s more of a friends with benefits/fuckbuddies type of deal.”

“No!” Shiro says a little too loudly. He hears a box thunk to the floor inside of Keith’s room. “We just…both of us are pretty serious about this…”

“Ah. Got it. I figured as much, you’re just fun to mess with.”

“And you’re the absolute worst.”

“You can say that again,” Keith says, strolling out of his room to lean against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m the absolute best, obviously,” says Pidge.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“Now for the most important question: whens the wedding—”

“Well we haven’t really talked abo—“

“—and who’s the flower girl, because I call dibs for Baebae—“

“Nope sorry, already promised that to Hunk,” Keith says, cool as anything.

“When did Hunk get a say in this?” Shiro asks, bewildered.

“A couple of days ago when I asked him for tips on cooking dinner.”

“Well that sucks, so what’s in this for me?” Pidge says.

“What’s in our relationship for you? There are so many things wrong with that question.” Keith leans down and flicks Pidge’s forehead. “But since Hunk’s flower girl, how about you be my best, well not best man—best gender neutral supporter.

Pidge reaches up to punch Keith in the shoulder. “Sure. I’d love to be your best gender neutral supporter.”

Keith and Pidge turn to Shiro with identical evil smiles “guess you’re stuck with Lance and Matt.”

Maybe they’ll elope.


	4. wait you think we're dating???

Shiro is so absorbed in all the new arm attachments that Matt's been playing that he doesn't notice Keith approaching at all. It's unusual but so is communicating in the astral plane. The lab is busy, buzzing with a host of researchers and assistants the Shiro's not even sure that Matt needs. After all, he and Pidge managed just fine in space with a lot fewer resources. Shiro's pretty sure that Matt just enjoys bossing people around. He knows Pidge does. 

For whatever reason, Matt's designed an alternate arm with a crab hand attachment. It's made of a strange, changeable material from planet Wolto, and sometimes it seems like it has a mind of its own.

"It's totally fine, not sketchy, all of it constructed by yours truly" Matt says, not helping his case at all.

Shiro pokes at it, unconvinced, "You also designed a frozen yogurt fountain." 

"And it was delicious so my point stands." 

"Hey," Keith says, bumping Shiro's hip with his own, "what's with the crab hand?"

Keith hands Shiro a coffee, or something close to it. Most people think that Shiro never cheats on his diet, but Keith knows anything caramel is an automatic green light. Shiro's sure that Keith has to have something else to do, but instead Keith just lingers at his side, close enough that Shiro can feel the heat radiating from Keith's body; close enough that heat rises in Shiro's body, too. 

"What's the point of this?" Keith grabs the crab hand-arm and waves it in Matt's face. 

Matt tries to snatch it back but, unsurprisingly, Keith is a lot stronger than Matt and the arm remains just out of reach. "It can shape shift! Plus it looks cool." 

Keith narrows his eyes at him, "Did you fuck one of the delegates from Qiming? The crabs?" 

"I'm a man of taste," Matt says, which is enough of an answer for Keith. 

"Nope, vetoed, figure something else out," Keith says. He hands Shiro the arm and flashes Shiro a rare smile before heading towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Matt waits until Keith's a respectable distance then looks back at Shiro, "Sooooooo...crab hand?" 

"Keith said no and I have to agree." 

Matt sighs, "you two are perfect for each other, you both have no taste. Or he's just got you whipped. Probably both." 

"Yeah," Shiro says with a sigh, watching Keith's ass disappear around the corner. "Wait, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](http://twitter.com/spooky_foot)


End file.
